


Bonding with the Champion

by bud16



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Drying Clothes, Fainting, First Kiss, First Time, Forest Sex, G-Spot, Groping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Nude sunbathing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Repayment, Rescue, Running, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Stripping, Sunbathing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Waterfall, beyblade - Freeform, blowjob, forest, stream, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Valt Aoi would be lost until he runs across a boy as Valt decided to give this boy an unforgettable reward for saving his & his partners life





	Bonding with the Champion

Bonding with the Champion

Inspired by the episode: Time to go Turbo

Valt Aoi is completely lost in the woods as ask his partner to help him guide his way, but once he spins Valtryek on a log it soon spin too fast as it starts rolling away from Valt as he chases after it. Somewhere in the woods, a young boy notice Valt chasing after his beyblade as he keeps a close eye on him. Valtryek soon roll right off a cliff as Valt leaps off of it as well then both Valtryek & Valt soon start falling as the young boy soon grab a vine as he saves both Valt & Valtryek. Once they both were safe, the boy handed Valtryek back over to Valt.

Valt: Thank you for saving me & my partner

The young boy: Don’t mention it. I hope you don’t mind if I ask you why you are here.

Valt: I’m looking for a guy name Taiga Akabane.

The young boy realizes who Valt was talking about as he told Valt to keep up with him. The young boy got a head start of Valt, but Valt easily caught up as they both continue running through the woods until they both flop down into the water as they continue their argument until they start laughing underwater as they both resurface.

The young boy: No one has ever caught up to me. I’m impressed.

Valt: Thanks. My name is Valt Aoi & I’m the Beyblade Champion for 2 years.

The young boy: Wow! That’s a long time. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Valt. My name is Aiger & Taiga Akabane is my father.

Valt: WHAT!!! Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?

Aiger: It doesn’t matter now. I’ll take you to him, but first let’s get out of the water & out of these wet clothes.

Valt: Okay.

Once Valt & Aiger got out of the water, Aiger quickly starts removing all over his clothes until he was completely naked in front of Valt. Valt gasp as he couldn’t believe that the boy that saved him & his partner is now completely naked in front of him.

Aiger: Hey! Aren’t you going to strip down & let your clothes dry?

Valt: Oh! Right! Sorry about that.

Valt slowly removes his clothes in front of Aiger until he was completely naked like him. Aiger let out a quiet gasp as he never seen another boy naked before in his life. Aiger is very curious of how soft Valt’s skin is as he slowly makes his way towards Valt. Valt would lean down & grab his wet underwear from the ground as he soon notice that Aiger is walking closer towards him.

Valt: Hey! What do you think you’re doing?

Aiger stops as he felt his face turning bright red as he didn’t want to give Valt his explanation.

Valt: Well…

Aiger: Well what?

Valt: Aren’t you going to tell me why you were coming over to me?

Aiger: I don’t have to explain myself to you.

Valt: Fine then. I’ll put my clothes back on & search for your father all by myself.

Aiger: Please don’t!

Valt gasp as he was shock to hear that from Aiger.

Valt: Why?

Aiger: Alright. To be honest, I’ve never seen another boy’s naked body before plus I wonder how soft your skin is.

Valt gasp again as he stunned to hear that.

Valt: Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you never had any experience with a boy before?

Aiger slowly shakes his head no as Valt gave off a smirk.

Valt: It’s okay. I’ll let you touch my skin plus I’ll be more than happy to teach you something else if you’re interested.

Aiger: What do you mean?

Valt: How would you like to have sex with me right now?

Aiger: Are you serious? You seriously want to have sex with a stranger that saved your life.

Valt: Of course plus I do owe you one & you’ll learn things that you never did before.

Aiger: Alright. I’ll be happy to accept your offer.

Valt: Great! Now come closer to me & I’ll make sure that you’ll never ever forget this experienced.

Aiger let out a big gulp as he continues to walk towards Valt. Once he was close enough Valt would extend his arms outward as he wanted a hug from Aiger. Aiger would extend his arms out as well as they both meet in the middle & wrap their arms around each other’s bodies. Aiger finally felt another boy’s naked body while also feeling his penis being touched by Valt’s. Aiger felt embarrassed as he felt his face turning red then his face got even redder as he felt Valt’s hands touching his butt.

Aiger: What the heck are you doing, man?

Valt: I’m just feeling how warm & soft your butt is, Aiger & it feels amazing.

Aiger let out a gasp as he didn’t expect Valt to say that.

Aiger: You really think my butt is warm & soft?

Valt: I sure do. You can go ahead & touch mine if you like. I don’t mind you touching it at all.

Aiger felt uncertain of what he should do. Aiger let out a deep breath as he clamps his hands onto Valt’s butt. Valt gasp as he was stun to feel the tight grip from Aiger’s hands.

Aiger: Sorry about that.

Valt: Don’t apologize. It felt good. Keep squeezing my butt.

Aiger was stun to hear what Valt is asking him to do as he grants Valt’s wish. Aiger continues to squeeze Valt’s butt as Aiger could feel Valt’s deep breathes. Aiger & Valt continue to stare at each other until they both couldn’t take it anymore as they both lunge forward as their lips smack against each other as they both kissing each other in the middle of nowhere in the woods as they both had their eyes close. Aiger couldn’t believe that he’s actually kissing a boy for the first time in his life while Valt couldn’t believe how warm & soft Aiger’s lips are. Valt & Aiger soon slowly open up their eyes as they both were shock that they’re actually kissing each other as Valt slowly slips his tongue right through Aiger’s lips as it enters Aiger’s mouth. Aiger was stun to feel Valt’s tongue inside his mouth as he grips Valt’s butt even tighter. Valt’s gasp causes him to squeeze Aiger’s butt even more as they both continue moaning inside each other’s mouths while their hands kept on squeezing each other’s butts. They both soon felt their penises getting bigger as it causes them to release their pre-cum. Valt & Aiger continue to look at each other as they both felt their penises releasing their pre-cum as they both kept kissing each other groping each other’s butts. Valt & Aiger felt more & more pre-cum leaking out of their penises as Aiger felt scared as he didn’t know what’s about to happen as he squeezes Valt’s butt even more. Valt gasp into Aiger’s mouth as he felt Aiger getting scared as he decided to do something so drastic that he never thought he would ever have to do. Valt removes his hands from Aiger’s but then slams them very hard as he causes Aiger to be stun & his body is finally calming down. Aiger look directly into Valt’s eyes with so much anger, but as he continues to look at Valt’s eyes he soon felt himself calming down as Valt went back to squeeze Aiger’s cute hot butt. Valt & Aiger soon felt their penises twitching as they both couldn’t hold it in anymore as they both deeply moan into each other’s mouths as they both release their white hot gooey cum in between their bodies as their boy milk mixes together. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Valt & Aiger gently remove their hands from each other’s mouths then slowly pull their tongues out of each other’s mouths as they both backward from each other slowly. Once they saw each other’s body, they both couldn’t believe how much boy milk that they squirted.

Aiger: Wow, Valt! Your body looks absolutely amazing. I love it.

Valt: Your body is very heavenly, Aiger. It makes me want to have more sex.

Aiger: Seriously!?! After what we went through & you still want more?

Valt: Of course I do plus I still don’t think I repay you enough.

Aiger: Alright. What else do you got in mind?

Valt: How about I suck that hot penis of yours.

Aiger gasp as he wasn’t expecting him to say that.

Aiger: I never had a boy suck my penis before.

Valt: There’s a first time for everything. Are you ready?

Aiger: I guess so.

Valt: Tell you what. I’ll let you squeeze my hands while I devour your hot little thing into my mouth.

Aiger: Okay.

Valt back towards Aiger as he slowly got down onto his knees as he got a very good look at Aiger’s penis. Valt chuckle as he couldn’t believe how cute Aiger’s penis is.

Aiger: What’s so funny!?!

Valt: Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was only chuckling because I can’t get over how cute your penis is. You’re a very hot hyperactive boy who’s mega hot & cute when you’re naked.

Aiger: Stop that. You’re embarrassing me.

Valt: Sorry, but it’s the truth.

Aiger: Can we please get this over with?

Valt: If you’re in that big of a rush then I won’t give you a blowjob at all.

Aiger: Come on. Please give me a blowjob already.

Valt: I will once you change your attitude.

Aiger: I’m sorry. I’m completely nervous. That’s all.

Valt: It’s alright to be nervous. I was nervous when I did it my first time & I promise you that you won’t forget it.

Aiger took a deep breath as he finally calmed himself down as Valt quickly latches his hands to Aiger’s as Aiger quickly clamp Valt’s hands tightly. Valt look up at Aiger as he smiles then he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Aiger’s penis. Aiger quickly let out a gasp as he was stun to feel Valt’s warm soft lips touching his penis, but more amazed to feel how warm & hot Valt’s mouth is. Valt could hear Aiger’s shivering gasps as he knew that Aiger trying to understand the feeling of his penis being inside another boy’s mouth. Valt would then start bobbing his head back & forth as he slowly suck on Aiger’s penis. Aiger is letting out some strange moans as he couldn’t believe what he’s feeling as he continues to squeeze Valt’s hand. Valt could feel the tighten grip of Aiger. Valt kept sucking away at Aiger’s penis until Aiger let out a gasp as he felt his penis leaking out something. Valt could taste Aiger’s pre-cum as he knew that Aiger is close of having another orgasm. Aiger would squeeze Valt’s hands as tightly as possible as he tries his best to endure the wonderful pleasure of Valt’s warm hot mouth, but it soon became too much for him as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he gushes out tons of white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt’s mouth. Valt was stun to feel how much boy milk Aiger got left inside of him as he swallows all of it. Once Aiger was done, Valt gently pull his lips off of Aiger’s penis. Aiger felt his body shivering as he try to catch his breath after releasing his intense orgasm inside Valt’s mouth.

Valt: How are you doing, Aiger?

Aiger: I’m alright. I can’t believe that I just squirted my boy milk inside of you & drank it like it was nothing. You’re one amazing dude, Valt.

Valt: Thanks. I’m starting to feel left out. Could you please give me a blowjob?

Aiger: Sure, but I want you to lean your back against a tree for me.

Valt: Anything for you.

Valt smiles as he got back up onto his feet then found the perfect spot as he lean himself back against as a tree as Aiger got closer to him. Aiger quickly got down onto his knees as he soon place Valt’s legs over his shoulders as he wraps his lips around Valt’s penis. Valt gasp as he felt Aiger’s warm hot lips touching his penis. Aiger then done something that Valt wasn’t expecting as he felt Valt off of his feet as he now holding Valt’s entire body up in the air while his back is against the tree while devouring Valt’s mega hot cute penis. Valt is stun of the amount of strength Aiger has as he starts moaning like a wild animal. Aiger was please to hear Valt’s wild moans as he continues to suck more & more of Valt’s penis. Valt wanted to toss & turn, but was afraid of falling to the ground as he continues to moan louder & louder. Aiger continue to suck when he soon felt something leaking out of Valt’s penis as he wonder if it was Valt’s pre-cum. Aiger tasted it & was correct. He knew that Valt wasn’t going to last long as he uses everything that got & gave one big final suck on Valt’s penis. Valt quickly turns his moans into whimpers as he never felt anything he had ever felt before as he soon let out the biggest yell of his life as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Aiger’s mouth. Aiger felt the rapid flow of Valt’s boy milk entering his as decided to swallow Valt’s boy milk. Once Aiger got started, he couldn’t believe how warm & sweet Valt’s boy milk is as he continues drinking it. Once Valt was done squirting his load, Aiger slowly pulls his lips off of Valt’s penis then gently place Valt’s feet back down onto the ground as he soon step away from him. Valt would let out deep breathes as try to catch his breath.

Aiger: Are you alright, Valt?

Valt: I’m fine; just a bit out of breath.

Aiger: Sorry about that.

Valt: Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it, but now it’s time for the real fun to begin. Are you ready?

Aiger: What are you talking about?

Valt: I’m going to insert my penis inside of you & give you my boy milk.

Aiger: There’s no way. Show me how you can do that.

Valt: Alright, but prepare yourself for what you’re about to see.

Valt would face the opposite direction as he soon bend down as he shows off his anus to Aiger. Aiger was stun as he thought Valt was mooning him, but quickly realize of where Valt was going to place his penis.

Aiger: Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you’re going to put your penis through my boy hole?

Valt: Exactly! Do you want to experience what’s it like to have a boy’s penis inside of you?

Aiger: I guess so. Will it hurt?

Valt: Only at the beginning, but it quickly turns into hot steamy pleasure.

Aiger really wants to experience having Valt’s penis inside of him, but is afraid of something going wrong.

Valt: Don’t you worry. I promise that nothing will happen.

Aiger: Alright. Let’s do this.

Valt: Great! Get into position & we’ll get this started.

Aiger nod his head as he got down onto his hands & knees while Valt got right behind him. Valt couldn’t how cute Aiger’s anus is as he quickly places the tip of his penis onto it. Aiger gasp as he felt the tip of Valt’s penis touching his anus. Valt then places his hands onto Aiger’s hips as he took a deep breath as he was about to take a young boy’s virginity in the middle of nowhere. Valt let out one big breath as he starts thrusting himself into Aiger. Aiger quickly starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt his anus being shoved on by Valt’s penis then he suddenly felt Valt’s penis ripping right through as it causes Aiger to scream on the top of his lungs as he soon felt Valt’s entire penis inside of him. Aiger’s entire body is shaking very violently as he couldn’t believe what just happen to him.

Valt: Are you alright, Aiger? I didn’t mean to hurt you.

Aiger: I’m okay. I’m just shock by the feeling of you ripping my anus right open with your penis.

Valt: Did you want me to wait since you can get use to it?

Aiger: Heck no! Pound the crap out of me, Valt Aoi.

Valt was stun as he couldn’t believe how eager Aiger wants to lose his virginity.

Valt: Are you sure. I’m about to take your virginity, there’s no back.

Aiger: I know. Just hurry up & pound me, so I can pound you.

Valt’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing as he granted Aiger’s wish as he start thrusting himself deep inside of Aiger. Aiger soon realize that he may have made a big mistake as he’s moaning all over the place as he felt his body moving in sync with Valt’s wild thrusts.

Aiger’s thoughts: Maybe I shouldn’t ask Valt so eagerly to pound me. I hope he slows it down if I ask him.

Aiger: Hey Valt!

Valt: Yeah Aiger!

Aiger: Please slow it down. It’s too much.

Valt: Sure thing. I was just showing you what you wanted.

Aiger: I wasn’t expecting you to be so rough on me.

Valt: Sorry about that, but once we get use to it I’ll speed up.

Aiger: Thank you.

Valt smiled as he thrusts himself more gently into Aiger as Aiger is really enjoying the feeling Valt’s penis sliding in & out of his anus. Aiger now understands of how to have your hole being pounded by a boy as continues to enjoy Valt’s soft thrusting pace. Once Aiger felt comfortable with Valt’s thrusts, Valt would steadily pick up speed as he rams his penis even deeper into Aiger. Aiger let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Valt speeding up while also feeling Valt’s penis moving deeper into his body. Valt soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Aiger. Aiger gasp as he felt Valt’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly tenses up with Valt’s penis still inside. Valt gasp as he Aiger’s anus closing up as it really put the squeeze on his penis, but continues to pound Aiger. Aiger gasp as he felt Valt’s penis moving inside of him while his insides are squeezing Valt’s penis to death. Valt & Aiger are both gasping at the same time as they both soon felt sweat dripping from their bodies as Valt finally reach his limits as he moans on the top of his lungs & releases his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Aiger. Aiger try to let out a gasp, but couldn’t as he felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk entering his body. Aiger’s body is shaking very badly is he couldn’t handle it anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs as he violently gushes his white hot gooey cum all over the ground. Aiger yell louder & louder until he finally releases his last drop of boy milk. Once they both were done, Valt gently pulls his penis out of Aiger’s anus then slowly removes his hands off of Aiger’s hips. Aiger was still recovering from his intense orgasm that he didn’t know Valt’s penis was out of him, but he soon moaned as he felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it slowly leaks down Aiger’s butt as it drips down to the ground. Valt smiled at the sight of Aiger’s position. Once they both felt their strength returning they both slowly got back up onto their feet as they both look at each other & smile.

Valt: How was it, Aiger?

Aiger: I really loved it, Valt. I really want more.

Valt: I’m too tired to pound you, but if you want you can pound the crap out of me & you can squirt your boy milk inside of me.

Aiger’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what Valt just said

Aiger: You seriously would let me pound you & allow me to dump my boy milk inside of you?

Valt: Absolutely. I know that you want to, so have at it.

Aiger: Thank you very much.

Valt: You’re welcome. Let me get into position, so you can release all over your extra energy into me.

Aiger couldn’t help himself as he gave off a massive grin as Valt slowly got onto his back as he lifts his legs up into the air as he shows off his anus. Aiger gasp as he forgot how cute Valt’s anus was. Aiger smiled down onto Valt as he slowly places the tip of his penis onto Valt’s anus. Valt gasp as he felt the tip of Aiger’s penis touching his anus as Aiger then grips onto Valt’s ankles. Valt gasp as he felt Aiger’s grip on his ankles.

Aiger: Sorry about that. I hope that I didn’t hurt you.

Valt: You just surprised me. That’s all.

Aiger: Are you ready for me?

Valt: I sure am. Bring it.

Aiger smile as he slowly starts thrusting himself into Valt. Valt whimper as he felt Aiger’s penis shoving on his anus then quickly let out a loud gasp as he felt Aiger’s penis slowly entering his body as it now inside of him. Aiger quickly let out bone chilling shivering gasps as he couldn’t believe that he’s about to pound the crap out of the world Beyblade champion in the middle of nowhere. Aiger slowly calmed himself down as he starts thrusting himself into Valt. Valt quickly let out deep moans as he couldn’t believe that he’s being pounded by a boy who saved from him & his partner in the middle of nowhere. Aiger soon realize that he has a lot of power now as he continues to thrust himself into Valt. Valt would notice the look on Aiger’s face as he knew that he was at Aiger’s mercy. Aiger continues to hammer away at Valt’s tight hole as he soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Valt. Valt gasp as he felt the flow of Aiger’s pre-cum entering his body as he knew that Aiger is close of exploding. Aiger kept on pounding away at Valt as he soon felt sweat sliding down his body as he believes that he’s getting a very good workout out of this then he finally reach his limits as Aiger moans on the top of his lungs as he releases all of his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt. Valt gasp as he felt the rapid flow of Aiger’s boy milk entering his body as it soon find itself hitting Valt’s G-Spot as it causes Valt to scream on the top of his lungs as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his body. Once they both were done, Aiger would be out of breath while Valt’s body would be shaking after his intense orgasm. Aiger didn’t notice it at first, but once he got a closer look at Valt’s body, he couldn’t believe how hot Valt looks being covered in white hot boy milk as this overwhelming feeling took control of him as he lays completely on top of Valt’s wet gooey cum covered body.

Valt: What are you doing, Aiger? I thought we were done.

Aiger: I’m sorry, but you super hot gooey cum covered body is too much for me. I got to pound you again. I promise after this, we’ll go clean up.

Valt: Alright, but please be carefully with me.

Aiger: I promise plus there’s something that I always wanted to do & now have the golden opportunity to do it.

Valt: What’s that?

Aiger: Pound the crap out of a boy while making out with him.

Aiger quickly places his lips against Valt’s as he starts ramming himself deep inside of Valt. Valt’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that he’s being pounded again while also feeling Aiger’s warm soft hot lips. Valt felt so helpless as he decided to make the best out of what he’s got as he quickly wraps himself around Aiger’s body as his hands are around Aiger’s neck & his legs around Aiger’s back. Aiger is stun to feel Valt wrapping himself around his body as he continues to pound him. As Aiger’s thrusts continue, they both slowly slip their tongues deep inside each other’s mouth as they both are moaning & whimpering all over the place inside each other as they both soon felt their own penises releasing pre-cum. Aiger & Valt look directly into each other’s eyes as they never broke contact as Aiger felt his body getting hotter & hotter as he thrusts are getting wilder & wilder until his penis had finally reach Valt’s G-Spot. Valt’s eyes completely widen as he couldn’t believe that Aiger has found his G-Spot as tears starts running down Valt’s face. Aiger saw the tears in Valt’s eyes as he was wondering to himself if he’s hurting Valt & when gave his final thrust as it touch Valt’s G-Spot, Aiger deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside of Valt’s mouth as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt. Valt would squeeze Aiger’s body as tightly as possible as Valt felt Aiger’s vicious orgasm hitting his G-Spot as it causes Valt to scream on the top of his lungs inside Aiger’s mouth as Valt let out the biggest orgasm of his life as his boy milk quickly cover his & Aiger’s body in it. Once they both were done, they both slowly pull their lips away from each other as Aiger soon rest his head onto Valt’s right shoulder as they both slowly pass out. While they remain out cold, Aiger’s penis slowly shrank as it slides right out of Valt’s anus then rest of Aiger’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Valt’s anus as it drips onto the ground. Once they both recover, Aiger gently lifts his head up as they both stare at each other.

Aiger: Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.

Valt: It’s alright. It was your first time having sex with a boy & you wanted to release a lot of sexual feelings that you had hidden from.

Aiger: You think so.

Valt: I know so. I have a younger brother, who’s afraid to release his sexual feelings when he’s having sex & I experienced it firsthand.

Aiger: Oh wow! You’re one amazing dude, Valt.

Valt: Thanks. I think it’s now time for us to clean up plus I’m really afraid of someone catching us like this.

Aiger: You’re welcome. Let’s go skinny dip into the pound, so we can wash this boy milk off of us.

Aiger slowly got off of Valt’s body as he slowly got back up onto his feet as he soon helped out his new best friend back up onto his feet. Once they both were up, they both stood still as they both didn’t want to get craps. Once they both felt fine, they both rush towards the water as they both made 2 big cannonballs. Once in the water, they both decided to help each other out as they help wash each other’s body clean. Once they both felt squeaky clean, they both would find a dry spot as they lay out in the sun as they let the warm hot sun dry their bodies off. Once they felt dry, they both quickly rush over towards their clothes as they both got dress & head towards Aiger’s place where Valt will recreate his new beyblade partner.


End file.
